Field
The present disclosure is generally directed to network monitoring systems, and more specifically, to anomaly detection and real time transmission monitoring.
Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a related art network monitoring system 100 gathering network information. The network monitoring system can include one or more routers 200a, 200b, 200c, 200d configured to provide data to a user data statistics collection module 21. Such data can include the number of packets and octets from routers via SNMP (Simple Network Management Protocol) MIB (Management Information Base), sFlow, NetFlow and so on. User data statistics collection module 21 feeds into user data anomaly monitoring module 22 configured to monitor the data statistics for anomalies. Detected anomalies are sent to the user terminal 10.
FIG. 2 illustrates a related art network monitoring system gathering network packets from taps. This system calculates the network information such as latency and jitter as well as the number of packets and octets from collected packets. In this example, there are one or more taps 300a, 300b, 300c, 300d, 300e, and 300f providing the network information to a packet analyzing module 31, which can conduct packet analysis and feed the packet analysis to the user data statistics collection module 32, and user data anomaly monitoring module 33. The above network monitoring systems make a judgment on network anomaly by observing the change of the monitored network information.